Running
by beebee-159
Summary: Cameron leaves PPTH after House tells her he doesn't like her. But what if months later they ran into each other. House's leg fully working and Cameron carrying a huge secret that can change both their lives forever.
1. 4:45am House's POV

Chapter 1: 4:45am (House's POV) 

It was four forty five in the morning when you woke up, looking around you found her lying next to you, her small frame wrapped around your sheets, you don't remember how she got there, all you know is you want her gone…the whole night is blur…and your head feels heavy, you get up slowly because you can feel the dizziness sweeping through you as you walk to the bathroom.

As you brush your teeth in the shower you hear her come into the bathroom "Who is she?" she asks loudly.

You don't answer; instead you turn the tap off and grab the towel across the tub wrapping it around your waist, before you step out of the shower.

"Who's Allison?" she asks stepping in front of you trapping you in the bathroom.

You look down at her "Nobody" you speak dryly making her whimper and you hate to watch her move for a second round. Placing your hands on her forearms your pick her up and move from your path, just as she's about to kiss you.

"Right soooooooo…" she continues following you into your bedroom "…you just grunt out a totally random name as your climaxing" she asked hopping on your bed and climbing under the sheets.

"Go home…" you say flatly as you put on a pair of briefs along with a pair of running shorts, throwing the towel on the bed, as you pick up a washed t-shirt from one of your dresser's drawers.

"Why?" she asks uncovering her naked form and pouting.

You ignore her move and put the t-shirt on "I needed a distraction...you were it…now go home…" you say picking her clothes up and placing them on the foot of the bed "…I'm gonna go for a run…" you said, noticing she was about to speak, raising your hand to stop her from doing it "…when I come back you're not gonna be here…" you stop to look into her pleading brown eyes "…are you, Honey?" you ask seriously giving her one of your best death stares.

She nods and you walk to the door, stopping at your desk to retrieve your ipod, before you disappear behind your front door.

----------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising when you stopped, you'd been running for half an hour non stop, leaning on a rail you watched the sky turn a lighter shade of blue as the

sun peaked over the horizon coloring the sky with soft streams of purple and light pink, as orange and yellow rays shun over the horizon.

You can't remember the last time you've seen something so beautiful, somehow driven by that thought your mind wanders back to her, you remember the way she used to smile at your jokes, the way she used to look into your eyes and make you weak, even though you hid it, disregarded it, you felt it, you liked it…you liked her, even though you said you didn't when she asked you…if only you had known…it was a test…and you flunked miserably.

You shake your head hoping that will be enough to make those thoughts go away and you think: _…I should be happy…the ketamine treatment worked I have my leg back…I can do everything I could do before…what does it matter that she left…I should be happy…_your mind tells you as the sun begins to rise further into sky, bringing it's light over the park, you look around…you're probably the only idiot there_…normal people are in bed, sleeping…or having sex…you could be having sex…idiot…_your mind told you as you moved to sit on a wooden picnic table.

Looking down at your right leg, you can't help the bitter smile that caught your lips as you think that getting shot by the cheating moron was the best dmw thing that could ever have happened to you.

You requested to get the ketamine treatment and it had worked, for the past four months you had gotten your leg back and with that your life back…you had met a decent looking woman in the clinic…yap in the clinic…she seemed to be okay with the whole sex with no-strings attached deal…things were going well at work, interesting cases to keep you busy…Chase and Foreman to make fun of…, but you missed her, you hated it, but you missed her.

Looking up you stared at the sky, brighter than ever, a new day had began…one more day without her_…you'll make it through it…you always do…_your mind encourages you, but then you hear it…steps…and you think_…what other idiot runs at five forty five in the morning…_then right in front of you someone stops, you narrow your eyes to observe the figure of your fellow idiot-runner.

She bents forward and places her hands on her knees for support as she fights to regain control over her breathing, you watch…you observe…your eyes wander over her body from head to toes.

Her hair is dark brown, pushed up into a tight ponytail, her figure slim, she's wearing a black tank top and you let your eyes waver to the curve of her ss …nice_ butt…_you think to yourself_…I haven't seen a butt like that since she left…_it also reminds you, her tight sweat pants, clung to her hips and thighs like…like…something clingy…you can't think, all you can do is watch as she stands up straight and you get a good look at her face.

Your heart jumps, your breath catches and you feel like someone is strangling you.

She sees you, she gasps and you can tell you were the last person she had expected to see at a park at six in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R.

Lurve, BeeBee.


	2. 4:45am Cameron's POV

Chapter 2: 4:45am (Cameron's POV) 

It was four forty five in the morning when you woke up, looking around you found him lying next to you, his overly muscled alabaster coloured body wrapped around your sheets, you don't remember how he got there, all you know is you want him gone…the whole night is blur…and your head feels heavy, you get up slowly because you can feel the dizziness sweeping through you as you walk to the bathroom.

As you rinse your head in the shower you hear him come into the bathroom "Who is he?" he asks loudly.

You don't answer; instead you turn the tap off and grab the towel across the tub wrapping it around your waist, before you step out of the shower.

"Who's Greg?" he asks stepping in front of you trapping you inside your own bathroom.

You look up at him "Nobody" you speak in a low tone making him groan and you hate to watch him move closer and reach for you. Placing your hands on his chest you push him away, just as he's about to kiss you.

"Right soooooooo…" he continues following you into your bedroom "…you just moan out a random name as your coming" he asked getting back into your bed and resting under the sheets.

"Go home…" you say flatly as you put on a pair of comfortable panties along with a pair of sweat pants, throwing the towel on the bed, as you pick up a washed sports bra and put it on and tank top from one of your dresser's drawers.

"Why?" he asks uncovering his naked form and patting the empty bed next to him.

You ignore his move and put the tank top on "I needed a distraction...you were it…now go home…" you say picking his clothes up and placing them on the foot of the bed "…I'm gonna go for a run…" you said, noticing he was about to speak, raising your hand to stop him from doing it "…when I come back you're not gonna be here…" you stop to look into his questioning green eyes "…are you, Derek?" you ask seriously giving him one of your best death stares.

He nods and you walk to the door, stopping at your desk to retrieve your ipod, before you disappear behind your front door.

---------------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising when you stopped, you'd been running for half an hour non stop, leaning forward you place your hands on your knees as you struggle to steady your breaths.

Slightly looking up at the sky, you watch as it turns a lighter shade of blue as the sun peaks over the horizon coloring the sky with soft streams of purple and light pink, as orange and yellow rays shun over the horizon.

You can't remember the last time you've seen something so beautiful, somehow driven by that thought your mind wanders back to him, you remember the way he used to look into your eyes and make you weak, even though you tried to hide it, fight it, you felt it, you liked it…you liked him, even thought he didn't like you…he told you, he didn't…it hurted you…you couldn't stay.

Looking down at your feet, you can't help the bitter smile that caught your lips as you think about how leaving the misanthropic jerk was the worse think you've ever done.

You quit, took the job offer from Princeton General and in the beginning it was working, you were busy, not thinking about what you'd left behind, you regained control of your life…something you never held on to when he was around…you had net a decent looking man…in a bar, he seemed to be okay with the whole sex with no-strings attached deal…things were going well at work, interesting cases to keep you busy…Chase and Foreman to hang out with after work…, but you missed him, you hated it, but you missed him.

You shake your head hoping that will be enough to make those thoughts go away and you think: _…I should be happy…I have a nice job, away from his snark and his jokes…I decided to leave…I should be happy…_your mind tells you as the sun begins to rise further into sky, bringing it's light over the park, you look around…you're probably the only idiot there_…normal people are in bed, sleeping…or having sex…you could be having sex…idiot…_your mind told you as you moved to stand up straight.

Looking up you stared at the sky, brighter than ever, a new day had began…one more day without him_…you'll make it through it…you always do…_your mind encourages you, but then you see someone at one of the tables and you think_…what other idiot runs at five forty five in the morning…_ you narrow your eyes to observe the figure of your fellow idiot-runner.

Your heart jumps, your breath catches and you feel like someone is strangling you.

He sees you, he gasps and you can tell you were the last person he had expected to see at a park at six in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R...Lurve, BeeBee.


	3. The Encounter House's POV

Chapter 3: The Encounter (House's POV)

Both of you stared for a while just looking at one another, before you stood up and began walking towards the rail and rested your elbows on it, as you turned your head to face her and motioned for her to join you; which she did, surprising you, beyond belief.

As she walked up to you and rested her own elbows on the rail, you turned to look at her, she looked beautiful, "…your hair…" you mumble letting your voice trail off.

"I got tired of the highlights…" she answered looking back at you "…your leg…" she mumbled back.

"I got a new one…" you joked looking at her face and enjoying the soft, yet bittersweet smile she displayed …_her smile has changed…_your mind told you.

"I know what happened…" she stated watching you attentively "…the guys told me about it…I'm happy for you…you got your leg back…" she said looking at the sky ahead of them "…do you run everyday?" she asked casually.

"Yap…" you answer looking at the way her ponytail brushed against her soft shoulders, as she moved to face the sky ahead "…you?" you ask fighting the urge to kiss her exposed shoulder and forcing your head to face the scenery ahead.

"Yes…I hadn't seen you here yet?" she stated softly.

"I don't usually run at this hour…I'm usually sleeping at this hour…" you say bitterly.

"Why aren't you sleeping today?" she asked looking at you.

"I don't know…" you answered quietly, returning the look.

Her eyes exhibit a tired glint; they're a clear shade of a beautiful indigo blue and you wonder if you ever saw eyes more captivating eyes in your life, you can't remember…all you can do is look into them and feel your heart skip a beat.

She's different, her hair is darker, her eyes are tired and that cheerful glint seems to have disappeared, her face is just as beautiful as it used to be, but you can point out every new line, they show you time as taken a tool on her, as your eyes scan every inch of her tired features the voice in the back of your mind tells you: _…she's still the most beautiful woman you've ever met…_and you grin amicably at her.

"How's work?" she asks shifting uncomfortably as your eyes seem to burn holes on her face, turning to see the way the sunlight reflects on the lake ahead of you.

"The usual…" you snort flatly "…how are your captivators treating you?" you ask bitterly, as you remember you miss seeing her everyday, her coffee…her.

"…funny…" she sneakers with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth "…okay…" she answers cryptically.

"Do you like it…your job?" you ask pushing for more information.

"I do the same thing I do at PPTH…" she replies bitterly, her eyes now stare at her own feet; you wonder if she ever regrets leaving "…answer my bosses mail, make his coffee, do his charting…clinic hours…the usual…" she finishes snapping her fingers absentmindedly.

"Is he any different from the idiot you used to work for at PPTH?" you ask smirking; knowing her answer will let you know if she regrets her decision.

"If anything he's an ever bigger ss, than the last one…" she snorts in a very un-lady like manner.

"Really?" you're surprised at her answer, sweet Allison Cameron having a go at her boss, in such a way, shocking you.

"…at least the last idiot I slaved myself for…kept his hands to himself…" she replies furrowing her brow.

You feel an anger build inside of you, you're not sure why, but you feel like killing anyone that gets too close to her…you watch her running her right hand over her left palm and you find yourself fighting not to reach for her hands and ask her to come back…beg her to come back.

"…and at least he knew what he was doing…" she speaks again, you can hear it in her tone…she's sorry she left…she'll never tell you that…you know it, but she is.

You're about to speak, but her phone rings, she moves to get from her pocket and answers it:

"Cameron" her tone is dry and flat.

"When did that happen?" not a pinch of true worry or concern.

"But he's stable" it's not a question, her tone turns authortive and it almost makes you shiver.

"In the park…" she replies and looks at her watch, furrowing her brow again.

"Okay…I'll be there in about forty minutes…" she says before she snaps the phone shut and turns to look at you.

"I'm sorry, but ---"you cut her off.

"You have to go to work…okay…it was nice seeing you again…" you say feigning nonchalance, as you push yourself off the rail and stand straight, towering over her petit frame.

"It was" she replies simply and her next move catches you off guard.

She moves closer to you and stands on her toes to brush her soft lips on your stubbled cheek, you feel a jolt of something surge through you as she does so, you don't pull back…you can't…you're not strong enough to deny her this…to deny yourself this.

Pulling back she looks up at you and smiles sweetly, you recognize that smile…your smile; and you smile back, you never smiled at her, she's surprised, but tries to hide as she steps back and nods at you "…see you around…" she says as she begins to walk backwards away from you.

"See ya…" you reply as she turns her back at you and can't stop the way your eyes cling to her body as she moves further and further away from you.

She doesn't look back…which intrigues you; you watch as she disappears behind the trees ahead, finally letting your gaze drop to the grass and slowly back up, regarding your surroundings. Your mind tells you it's time to go…you have to go to work and carry on with your day…you have a feeling it will go well, the morning had…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, it's like oxygen to me...chuckles

Lurve, BeeBee.


	4. The Encounter Cameron's POV

Chapter 4: The Encounter (Cameron's POV)

Both of you stared for a while just looking at one another, before he stood up and began walking towards the rail and rested his elbows on it, as he turned his head to face you and motioned for you to join him; which you did, surprising yourself, beyond belief.

As you walked up to him and rested your own elbows on the rail, hr turned to look at you "…your hair…" he mumbled letting his voice trail off, the sound of his gruff voice, making her crumble inside.

"I got tired of the highlights…" you answered looking back at him "…your leg…" you mumbled back, tilting your head towards his now operational leg.

"I got a new one…" he joked looking at your face. You looked back at him, studying his face, every line, every wrinkle.

"I know what happened…" you stated watching him attentively "…the guys told me about it…I'm happy for you…you got your leg back…" you said looking at the sky ahead of you "…do you run everyday?" you ask casually, trying to control your rapid heart rate, at the sheer proximity.

"Yap…" he answered turning to look at you, making you even more nervous as his eyes scan every inch of your shoulder "…you?" he asks this time.

"Yes…I hadn't seen you here yet?" you state softly.

"I don't usually run at this hour…I'm usually sleeping at this hour…" he says and you can tell, his surprised by how much you've changed.

You know you've changed, not just the hair, you're older, you know you look tired and weary…leaving him did this to you…when you did, you left a big part of you behind…the good part…leaving you to lead a boring and uneventful life, filled with sorrow, regret and that bittersweet taste you got every time you tried to move on and find someone else.

"Why aren't you sleeping today?" you asked looking at him, mentally pointing out every new wrinkle and instantly memorizing it.

"I don't know…" he answered quietly, returning the look, you gave him.

His eyes were sharp and deeply focused in yours; they're an amazing shade of dark blue and you wonder if you ever saw eyes more captivating in your life, you can't remember…all you can do is look into them and feel your heart skip a beat.

He's different, his hair is thinner, his eyes look tired and that mischievous glint seems to have disappeared, his face is just as handsome as it used to be, but you can point out every new wrinkle, they show you time as taken a tool on him, as your eyes scan every inch of his tired features the voice in the back of your mind tells you: _…he's still the most handsome man you've ever met…_and you grin amicably at him, before his eyes start to burn into you.

"How's work?" you ask shifting uncomfortably as turning to see the way the sunlight reflects on the lake ahead of you.

"The usual…" he snorts flatly "…how are your captivators treating you?" he asks bitterly and you can tell, he's looking to find something in the answer you'll give him.

"…funny…" you sneaker with a smirk tugging at the corners of your mouth "…okay…" you answers cryptically, you'll give him what he wants, but before you do…you'll have some fun, he taught you that.

"Do you like it…your job?" he asks pushing for more information and you give just enough.

"I do the same thing I did at PPTH…" you reply bitterly, your eyes now stare at your own feet; as you wonder if he's looking for a sign of regret from you "…answer my bosses mail, make his coffee, do his charting…clinic hours…the usual…" you finish snapping your fingers absentmindedly, as you think about how much you miss doing those things…for him.

"Is he any different from the idiot you used to work for at PPTH?" he asks smirking; you know he'll get his answer, in between the lines of your reply.

"If anything he's an ever bigger ss, than the last one…" you snorts in a very un-lady like manner, as you notice his shocked face.

"Really?" he's surprised at your answer, sweet Allison Cameron having a go at her boss, in such a way, shocking him.

"…at least the last idiot I slaved myself for…kept his hands to himself…" you replied furrowing your brow, as you remember the last time your new boss, tried to put his moves on you at a conference in Atlanta, you were forced to attend with him.

You feel an anger build inside yourself, you're not sure why, but you find yourself wanting to reach for him and beg him to you let come back.

"…and at least he knew what he was doing…" you speak again, knowing you just told him all he needed to hear…you are sorry…

He's about to speak, but your phone rings and you move to get from your pocket and answer it:

"Cameron" your tone is dry, flat and strictly professional.

"_The patient's kidneys are failing…" comes from the voice on the other end._

"When did that happen?" not a pinch of true worry or concern in your tone, just a sharp touch of seriousness and a disconcerting calmness.

"_A few hours ago…I just got in…thought you'd want to know…" he spoke in a small voice, almost apologizing for disrupting her._

"But he's stable" it's not a question, your tone turns authoritive and you can tell it takes him by surprise.

"_Yes, he'll be fine…for no…I'm sorry about this morning…" he said pleadingly "…I didn't mean to upset you…where are you?" he asked slowly._

"In the park…" you reply and look at your watch, furrowing your brow again.

"…_when are you coming in…can you come now?" he asks excitedly…too excitedly._

"Okay…I'll be there in about forty minutes…" you say before you snaps the phone shut and turn to look at him, not really wanting to leave.

"I'm sorry, but ---"he cut you off.

"You have to go to work…okay…it was nice seeing you again…" he says, as you watch him push himself off the rail and stand straight, towering over you.

"It was" you reply simply and you can tell your next move caught him off guard.

You moves closer to him and stand on your toes to brush your soft lips on his stubbled cheek, you feel a jolt of something surge through you as you do so, he doesn't pull back…you're glad…you're not strong enough to survive another rejection from him.

Pulling back you look up at him and smile sweetly, like she hadn't done since she left PPTH…his smile; and he smiles back, he never smiled at you, you're surprised, but try to hide it as you step back and nod at him "…see you around…" you say as you begin to walk backwards away from him.

"See ya…" he replies as you turn your back at him and can feel the way his eyes cling to her body as he watches you leave.

You don't look back…you can't, if you do you know he'll see what he's done to you…even after a year and a half he still did it…he still messed with you.

As you exited the park, you look around, seeing the first few people leaving their homes for work and mentally prepared yourself for the day ahead of you. Your mind tells you it's time to go…you have to go to work and carry on with your day…you have a feeling it will go well, the morning had…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, it's always great to read your opinions.

Lurve, BeeBee.

P.S.- From the next chapter on, it's all in the third person.


	5. No Coincidences

Chapter 5: No Coincidences 

That night House found himself setting his alarm clock to four forty in the morning, hoping that he'd find her again.

And so at that exact time the alarm went off and he immediately got up and get ready to leave.

Reaching the park he found himself leaning on the exact same spot, he had the previous morning and like in the previous morning, he waited to watch sun begin to rise.

"Why do I get the idea that this time it wasn't a coincidence…" she stated as she stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around.

"It wasn't…" he stated simply turning around to look at her and finding her standing there with two paper-cups of coffee, one in which hand, as he watched this he couldn't help the smirk that took over his features.

"I was hoping I'd find you here…" she confessed handing him a cup and also leaning against the rail.

"I'm still trying to explain to myself, what in the he!! made me, intentionally get up before eleven in the morning…" he joked taking a sip of his coffee "…hum…" he groaned as the hot liquid sweep down his throat and into his stomach, warming him up "…you remembered…" he said savoring the coffee just the way he liked it.

"…I did make your coffee everyday for almost two years…" she replied sampling her own coffee, closing her eyes as she felt it awaken her weary body and mind.

"You left in a hurry yesterday…" he couldn't help his curiosity.

"…my patients kidneys had failed…I had to go so we could do another differential…" she stated absentmindedly, as she turned to face the lake.

"…did you figure it out…" he asked imitating her movements.

"…yap…it was an infection…it only took us two weeks to figure it out…" she snorted "…what about your patient, have you figured it out already…" she asked turning onto her side, leaning on her elbow and looking at him.

"How do you know…" he cut himself off, as he watched the smile the had taken over her features "…the lap-dogs…" he said matter-of-factly, also turning so that they were facing one another.

"We had dinner two nights ago…" she explained, still smiling.

"Do you do that a lot?" he asked watching her intently.

"Sometimes…just to catch up…" she says taking another sip of her coffee.

"Do you only talk about patients or…" he lets his voice trail off.

"We talk about everything…patients, bosses…" she says lifting her gaze to meet his.

"What do they tell you about their boss?" he asked truly curious to know what they told her about him.

"…not much…they don't seem to know anything concrete about him…" she averts.

He simply turns his head slightly, watching her from the corner of his eyes, as if telling her he knows she's lying.

"…they only speculate…" she confessed honestly, ending the conversation.

He nodded, but decided to let it slide for now "…we have to find another way to see each other…this is too early…" he said honestly, sipping his rapidly cooling coffee "…and next time…with real coffee and by that I mean your coffee…" he added taking both their cups in his hands and moving to discard them into a nearby trashcan.

"What do you mean…" she asked confused.

"My brain is still sleeping at this hour…so I can't be my usual self…" he explained patiently "…so…dinner…tonight…" he asked looking into her eyes.

Her chin dropped, taking her a while to get herself together, as she was about to speak, he cut her off:

"Great…I'll pick you up at seven o'clock…wear something warm and comfortable..." he stated smirking as he began to walk away "…oh and it's not a date…" he shouted over his shoulder at the stunned figure of Allison Cameron.

For a couple of minutes she just stood there, processing what had just happened, until she finally managed to pick her chin up from the floor and find enough strength to run back to her place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you feel inspired to review due to my quick updates...chuckles

Lurve, BeeBee.


	6. What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 6: What Are You Doing Here?

Five o'clock at Princeton General:

"Cameron…" she heard him shouting, from the hospital entrance and immediately sped her pace as she, practically jogged across the parking lot towards her car.

She heard his overpriced leather shoes tapping quickly on the concrete floor and before she could disappear into her car, his monstrous hand reached for her shoulder and swiftly turned her around "…why are you ignoring me?" he asked desperately.

Picking his hand up from her shoulder and pulling it away from it, letting it drop helplessly to his side, she rearranged her jacket and spoke slowly "…I have to go…" pausing as she watched the sad look that crept over his boyish features "…I'm sorry…" she sighed out "…I --"she was cut off by a low familiar and breathtaking voice.

"She's not interested _anymore_…" came from a few feet away, making her head turn towards the imposing figure of Gregory House.

"Who are you?" the younger man asked standing straight to make himself look taller, but failing miserably in comparison to the older and far more elegant man.

"I'm the guy that's gonna make your girlfriend scream until her voice fails tonight…" he stated smirking evilly at the now incredibly small looking man facing him. His shoulders dropping heavily and his lips quivering uncontrollably.

"House…" Cameron admonished giving him look that would reduce a mere mortal to a pile of ashes…but not House…_what are you doing?..._ her eyes asked him as he moved closer to her.

…_I'm just having some fun…I wasn't even that mean…he's such a girl…_his eyes argued as he reached his hand out for her to take it.

Cameron looked between House and the younger man, who looked about as dizzy as a crazed dog who just spent two minutes trying to catch his own tail "…I'm sorry, Derek…" she said placing her small hand on House's large and elegant one, looking up to meet his gaze and watching as a playful glint took over his usually glum beautiful eyes.

Wrapping his hand around hers he began to walk away taking her with him and leaving behind a very, very confused looking guy.

As they walked across the parking lot "What are you doing here?...you said seven..." Cameron asked as she struggled to keep up with him.

"I came to pick you up…I don't want us to be late…" he said quizzically "…put that on and hop up…" he told her as she caught the helmet he threw at her.

"Since when do own a bike?" she asked surprised.

"What my slaves didn't mention that in any of your little reunions?" he asked jokingly.

"No…" she answered as a wide grin spreading across her features, as she unconsciously bit her lower-lip.

"What?" he asked both intrigued and unbelievably turned on by it.

She smiled and nodded, "...nothing…" she said as she put on his helmet and moved to hop up behind him, wrapping her arms around his body and locking her hands together, just above his lower-abdomen, resting her chest against his back.

…_oh…that's what that grin meant…_he told himself, as a grin mirroring hers appeared on his face, as he relaxed into her chest and revved the bike, speeding out of the parking lot and off to a very, very interesting date...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How about a review...hum...you know you want to leave one...xD

Lurve, BeeBee.


	7. Wilson Will Never Forgive Me

Chapter 7: Wilson Will Never Forgive Me

Soon after they left the hospital parking lot, they reached Cameron's apartment…much to her surprise.

As House came to a full stop and turned off the engine, Cameron unwrapped her arms from around him and took off the helmet "What are we doing at my place?" she asked hopping off of the bike and turning to face him "…wait, before you say anything…I don't put out on the first date…" she stated staring deep into his eyes.

"Good to know…but this isn't a date…" he argued smirking at the confused look she shot his way.

"I'm not sleeping with you…" she said trying to sound as serious as possible, but not able to keep the evil grin from her face "…yet…" she purred out, handing him his helmet back.

At that admission House felt himself become more and more turned on by the beautiful woman standing next to him, shaking those images out of his head, he took a deep breath and spoke: "You need to change…" he said motioning for her heals "…I did say warm and comfortable…" he explained.

"You also said seven o'clock…" she shot him a nasty look.

"Come on…I don't want to be late…" he rushed her, hoping from the bike, turning her towards her front door and gently pushing her to it.

"Where are you coming…you're not coming up…" she said over her shoulder as he pushed her up the steps to the door.

"Oh, yes I am…" he said when she turned to look at her, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Cameron just chuckled and nodded her head amusedly, and turned to open her front door "…how do you know where I live?" she asked holding the door open for him, as he walked past her and into the hall of her building and looked around.

"You worked for me for almost two years…I know everything that's in your file…" he said as he started heading for the staircase "…your address is just one of the things I found there…" he said disappearing up the stairs.

Shaking her head she took a deep breath and moved to follow him up stairs.

As she got to her floor she found her door wide open, as a reflex she ran to it, not sure of what was happening.

"Took you long enough…" he mumbled when she walked inside panting slightly from the sprint she'd just made.

"How…how did you…" she tried to ask, as she struggled to stable a breathing, looking at him sitting comfortably on her couch with his feet resting on her coffee table, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Seriously…" he started holding up her spare key for her to see "…who keeps her spare key under the flower pot in the hallway…" he asked turning his head to look up at her.

She shook her head and moved to her bedroom, "…do we…I…do I have time for a quick shower?" she asked poking her head into the hall to look at his resting form on her couch.

"You have…" he paused to look at his watch "…twenty minutes to shower, get dressed and get that fabulous butt of yours on the back of my bike…" he finished watching her head disappear into her bedroom. Smirking, he heavily rested further into her couch, enjoying how comfortable it was, as he turned her TV on and started zapping through the channels.

Nineteen minutes later, she walked into the living room "I'm ready…" she said as she picked her keys up and waited for his jaw to be picked up from the floor, to where it had dropped the minute he turned his head to look at her.

She was wearing the tightest, hottest and lowest low-rider jeans he had ever seen in his life, the fabric of the jeans clung to every inch of her fantastic lower-body, like a second skin, working on accentuating every curve_ …and what curves…_his mind told him; slowly moving his eyes up her body, he found her modeling a silky old-pink toned negligee, that clearly wasn't meant to be wore out_…but who cares it looks sexy…_a voice in the back of his mind told him immediately, just at the top, where negligee ended and Cameron began, he noticed an intricate, yet discrete lacy finishing that did very little to calm House's speeding heart.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be late…" she said in mock tone as she moved to open her door, resting against it.

Screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head vigorously, he managed to regain some sort of control, stood up and walked to the door, trying as hard as he could not to look at her, as he moved to the hallway.

Picking up a small leather jacket from the hanger at her hall, putting it on, walking outside and locking the door behind her.

The ride to the non-date spot was quick…much to House's both misery and satisfaction…as he turned the engine off, he pulled up his jacket sleeve slightly to check the time, it's was six fifteen.

"Hungry?" he asked as she hopped off the bike and took the helmet off, watching as she tried to rearrange her hair.

"It's six in the afternoon…" she stated confused.

"Six fifteen…are you hungry?" he repeated hopping swiftly off the bike and not resisting the urge, he ran his fingers through her hair, succeeding at smoothing her hair down "…you have soft hair…" he stated as he walked past her and into the shady looking restaurant.

Following him inside, she was surprised to find that the place worked as a restaurant slash bar "…wow…really nice…" she said as he moved to one of the far tables and took a seat.

"Looks can be deceiving…" he stated as he watched her walk up to their table, focusing on the slight sway of her amazing hips.

"I'm hoping that's the case…" she said taking a seat across from him and opening her jacket.

As she did so, he couldn't help it, as his eyes went straight to lacy detailing on her top, forcing himself to look away, he decided to focus on the menu on top of the table "…the food is great and it's close to where we're going next…" he said looking into her eyes.

"And where might that be?" she asked taking her jacket off, hoping that would distract him enough to let something slip.

"You'll see…" he said turning his attention to the waitress and waving at her o come take their orders.

"What can I get you?" he asked as he approached them, almost immediately letting his gaze move to the gorgeous woman sitting across from House.

This didn't sit well with House and so picking up the menu, he smashed it roughly against the waiter's chest making him gasp in pain and shock and turn his full attention to the jealous man sitting on the other side of the table.

"We'll have two House steaks and to drink we'll want to mugs" House said in a fierce tone making the young waiter whimper and run as soon as he had the orders.

"Thank you…" she said honestly, enjoying this protective side of her ex-boss, he nodded and retuned his attention to her.

"So…who was the blow-up-doll?" he asked after a long silent.

"Derek…" she paused as the waiter came back with their drinks and immediately disappeared "…he's a Cardiologist at General…" she said running her right index finger down her mug, struggling to find the right words to describe her relationship with Derek, when she finally did, she smirked and spoke: "…he's my very own Honey…" wrapping her right hand her mug and taking a sip of her fresh beer.

Her answer made him snap his head towards her, when he recovered he snickered: "…they didn't tell you about me getting a bike, but they did tell you about my Hump-buddy…" as he too took a sip from his beer.

"It wasn't the boys…" she said getting his full-attention this time, questioning her with his eyes "…Wilson…" she replied, just as the waiter came back with their food.

"When did you talk to Wilson?" he asked confused.

"…we just ran into each other at a conference and you definitely don't give him enough attention…so he just started talking…and it came up…" she said as she sampled her steak and couldn't help the deep moan that escaped her lips, as she closed her eyes to savor the delicious treat House had chosen for her.

Her little moan, made House's blood instantly boil and rush down his body, awakening him in the most delightful way possible, as he observed her savoring her steak_…she is so beautiful…_his mind told him as he memorized every inch of her delicate face "…good?" he asked when she opened her eyes and found him watching her.

"Very good…" she answered with a smile "…you were right…" she added, holding his gaze for a while, until he looked down at his plate and started eating as well. She watched him for a while, reveling in how relaxed he looked.

"Stop staring…" he said after a while "…eat…it'll get cold…" he added in a softer tone.

The rest of the meal went by smoothly, the two talking about work and trivialities, enjoying how comfortable each felt with the other.

After the waiter came to take their plates and left the bill, Cameron felt like she couldn't take anymore "…where are you taking me?" she asked felling she was about to burst with curiosity.

House smiled at the table top, before he looked up to meet her curious gaze. "You'll know soon…" he said watching as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat "…and you better like it…" he stated as he reached for his wallet and placed a retrieved just enough to pay the bill.

"What happens if I don't?" she asked curiously, not letting her eyes leave his face.

"…Wilson will never forgive me…" he replied looking back up as he stood "…ready…we don't want to be late…" he said replacing his wallet in his back pocket and offering her his hand.

Which she took willingly and didn't move to release until he handed her his helmet and got on his bike, settling in behind him she instantly wrapped her arms around him as he revved the engine and sped off to parts unknown…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review...please!!!!

Lurve, BeeBee.


	8. The Four 'Fs'

Chapter 8: The Four 'Fs'

After the longest bike ride of her life House drove into an underground parking lot at the Continental Airlines Arena and Cameron couldn't help the million questions that popped into her mind as he parked the bike and turned off the engine.

"Continental Airlines Arena?" she asked after she removed her helmet, staring intently into his eyes as he hopped of the bike and removed his own helmet.

"You can read…" he said feigning surprise "…good…" he added as he took her hand and rushed her into the nearest elevator.

"What are we doing here?" she asked when they stepped into the elevator and he pushed the button for the main floor "…House…" she whined thumping her right foot on the floor and placing her hands on her hips.

House chuckled softly "…you look cute when you're impatient…" he said looking gently into her eyes "…we're almost there…you'll see…" he said as the doors of the elevator opened to reveal a packed floor "…stay close…" he said holding her hand tightly and pulling her close to him, as he struggled to move across the huge crowd, keeping a strong, yet gentle hold on her hand, making sure she wouldn't get lost.

Cameron was trying to stay as close to him as possible, enjoying the way he would pull her closer in a protective manner, so she wouldn't stray from him.

At last they reached a door, which House opened swiftly pulling her in and closing it behind them "…finally…" he blurted out breathlessly as he started to moved through the empty hallway.

He stopped; when he felt his left hand being pulled back by Cameron's "…come on…" he said turning to face a very suspicious looking Cameron and tilting his head towards the hallway ahead of them.

"What's going on?" she asked slightly tilting her head to the side.

House sighed exasperated; "Wrestling…" he said reaching for their tickets in his jackets' inner pocket, with his free hand "…I got VIP tickets for The Great American Bash…front-row…" he said holding them up for her to see "…and you just ruined the surprise…" he said dropping her hand and shoving his, angrily down his jeans pocket.

For a moment they just stood there, until Cameron broke the silence with a chuckle, at that House's head snapped up to face her "…you look cute when you're pouting…" she stated smiling widely moving to walk past him and down the corridor.

Getting himself together he ran to catch up with her, as they began to move past the locker room area and some guys in the staff began to eye Cameron in a very appreciative manner, much to House's disapproval and so walking side by side with her, he took her hand in his once more, as he offered death glares to every idiot who dared to even look in her direction.

A few minutes later they found themselves sitting in the best seats in the stadium, front-row seats, right in the middle of the action, as the show began, House was shocked to find that Cameron knew, just about every single wrestler that got into the ring, but even more shocked to find her chanting along with the crazed crowd.

He found himself having the most fun he'd ever had in his life…_she's much more fun than Wilson…_his mind told him as he watched her wave a huge foam finger with: "Cena Rules!" written on it.

-----------------------------------------------------

After about three hours of the best wrestling ever…House and Cameron headed back the way they had come in, earning them the chance to ask for some autographs as they moved through the hallways.

Reaching the elevator they were both exhausted and pumped, this had been by far the best night either them had had for a long time.

From his side of the elevator he watched as she struggled to carry all the autographed shirts she had gotten from the Wrestlers "You obviously made an impression…" he said jokingly as he moved to pick up a couple of shirts that had fallen from her hands and reaching for his knapsack to through them into it, before he help her place the other shirts in it also.

"It's your fault…" she said as she examined one of the shirts closely.

"Why?" he asked curiously, staring intently at her.

"Because…if you had told me what we would be doing tonight…" she said smiling when her eyes found what she was looking for on the shirt she was holding "…I would have worn something less…" she let her voice trail off as she looked up at him and found him smirking.

"You looked good…I wasn't gonna tell you to change…" he said reaching for the shirt she was still holding, so he could close his knapsack.

"Well…thanks to that…I got a phone number…" she said holding the shirt up for him to see the phone number on it.

Reaching for it, he snatched from her hands and walked out of the elevator, as he read the numbers and the little note under it.

"Hey…" she said rushing out of the elevator and trying to grab the shirt from his hand "…that's mine…it says: 'Call me beautiful…'…I'm 'beautiful'…" she said stopping right in front of him and reaching for the shirt, which he promptly shoved into his bag, closing it and looking up to meet her eyes.

"Yes you are…" he confessed, which earned him a sweet smile from her, "…we should get back…it's late…" he said reaching his bike and handing her the bag, which she immediately threw over her shoulders, before she put her helmet on and hopped on it behind him. After both were secure, he revved the engine and drove them back to Princeton.

----------------------------------------------------------

They stopped about two hours later in front of her building, hopping off they walked to her front door.

Stopping on her front steps, she began to rummage through his bag, taking out her signed shirts and clutching them in her right hand, as she held the one with the phone number alone in her left one.

Snatching the shirt from her left hand "…I'll keep that one…" he said shoving it back into his bag, closing it and throwing it over his shoulder, before his right hand went to rest on her left hip, tracing lazy patterns on her exposed hipbone.

"That's not fair…unless you're gonna calling him…" she said as a wicked smile crept over mouth and a mischievous glint took over her eyes "…then make sure you call me…just think of the fun the three of us could have…" she said winking up at him, as he threw her his must disgusted look, while gently squeezing her hip and bringing her ever so close to him.

"No one's gonna call anyone…" he said in a low tone, making goosebumps creep all over her body "…I'm very selfish…" he added matching her wicked smile and with a possessive glint in his eyes "…besides…what kind of idiot gives a woman his phone number, when she's clearly with someone else…" he said looking into her eyes "…for all he knows we could be a couple…" he added reaching up his left hand to brush a stray curl away from her face.

"We're not…" she said tilting her head to the side, as she watched the way his eyes scanned every inch of her face.

"He doesn't know that…" he countered, letting his thumb brush softly down her jaw-line.

"My…oh…my, Dr. House you're not going to kiss me, are you?" she asked in a saucy tone, smirking smugly.

"Maybe…" he said, as his thumb rested on her chin, relishing the way her soft skin felt against his not so soft thumb.

"I don't kiss until the second date…on the _first_ date…if you're lucky you might get a peck…" she said discreetly leaning into his touch, as he cupped her cheek.

"…but this wasn't a date…" he finished for her, dropping his hand helplessly to his side and sighing in defeat.

"Wait…I just remembered something…" she said smiling up at him "…we've been on two non-dates…so if we put those two non-dates together…what do we get?" she asked grinning provocatively up at him.

House grin too, when he realized what she was doing; "…a date…" he whispered hopefully.

"So…you do get a peck…a quick one, just so you know I like you…" she said standing on her toes, bracing herself for what she'd been waiting for, since the first time she saw him.

"…but I already know you like me…" he said brushing her loose hair away from her neck, exposing it with his left hand, letting her know he had something else in mind.

"…ok so no peck then…" she said returning to her feet and moving away from him and up the stairs.

"Maybe…I don't…know after all…" he said moving up the stairs after her and placing his hands on her hips, successfully turning her around, so they're faces were mere inches from the other, they stood at about the same height, because Cameron was one step higher than House.

She smiled softly and lowered her head to plant the softest kiss on his willing lips, the moment their lips met for the first time, they felt jolts of electric current run through their bodies, but soon…too soon her lips were gone and he was left with only the memory of it and the sweetest foreign taste in his slight moist lips.

She cleared her throat slightly and winced as she did so, "Are you ok?" he asked noticing this.

"My throat feels a little scratchy…" she said hoping that when she'd wake up the next day, she would be able to hear herself.

"The way you were screaming all night…I'm not surprised…" he said grinning proudly.

"What?" she asked watching the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I did tell your boy-toy…I'd make you scream until your voice would fail…" he smiled praying that when she'd wake up, she wouldn't be able to hear herself; while he wrapped his arms, possessively, around her waist, pressing her body against his, locking his hands on her lower-back.

"Let's hope my voice is back by the time I go into work tomorrow…or else I'll have a lot of explaining to do…" she said letting her own arms rest on his shoulders, as her hands caressed the hair in the back of his neck.

"So…when do I get a real kiss?" he asked staring at her neck intently, imagining how it would feel…taste, if he just leaned forward and kissed…nipped it slightly.

"Real kiss…" she repeated, pretending to be considering it "…only after the second date…" she said lacing her fingers through his soft hair.

"Which means, converting that into non-dates…I won't get a real kiss until…hum…the fourth non-date" he said fighting the urge to just kiss her already and just see what would happen.

"Yap…Which means…you won't get to second base, until the sixth non-date…or…" he finished for her.

"…or…third date…" he whispered out "…which means…means we won't get to the four 'Fs' until the fourth date…or…eighth non-date…" he sighed out, thinking_…this is gonna be one long and so worth it process…_

"The four 'Fs'?" she asked looking questioningly at him.

"Yeah… French, Feel, Finger,…" he let his voice trail off, while he waggled his brows at her suggestively.

"OH…right…" she sighed out, not really wanting to wait that long.

"That means we have to hurry with the whole non-date stuff…" he said letting his hands go up to cup her jaw, placing one last chastise kiss on her lips, "…good night Allison…" he said letting his hands drop to his sides.

"Good night Greg…" she said opening the door and stepping inside "…thanks…" she said as he began to step down her front steps "…I had a lot of fun…sweet dreams…" she said winking suggestively at him before she let go of the door, allowing it to close between them.

"…oh…they'll be sweet…" he mumbled as he got to his bike, noticing the two helmets on his bike's seat, something inside him snapped.

And so he leaned on his bike and reached for his cell phone, he dialled her number…_wow…okay…I just dialled her number…I hadn't called her for over a year and I still remember it…cool…_he told himself as he heard her answer the phone…

"…_wow…miss me already?" she asked jokingly and he could hear her smiling over the phone._

"…I was just making sure you hadn't changed your mind about the whole no kissing until the fourth non-date thing…" he joked, really hoping she had changed her mind.

"…_if I were you, I wouldn't complain…you got two pecks…" she replied and he could hear her insert her key in her lock._

"…don't go in…" he says quickly…a little too quickly "…you forgot something…I need you to, either, let me up or come back down" he explained.

"…_are you going to give the shirt back…'cause if that's it, then I'll let you up and maybe we can both call him…" she joked in a low and provocative tone._

"…it's not the shirt…you ought to forget about the shirt…'cause the first thing I'll do when I get home is burn it…that way no one can call him…" he said moving to stand in front of her closed door.

"…_well if it's not the shirt, then I'll be right down…" she said and he could hear her open her door and throw the shirts on the floor before she closed it again._

"Or you could let me go up there…" he suggested, hearing her steps down the stairs.

"…_nope…" she said simply a second before she opened the front door of her building and snapped her phone shut._

"So…what do you have for me?" she asked standing in the doorframe.

"You forgot this…" he said holding his left hand out to her, with the helmet she'd been wearing all night, in his palm.

"That's your helmet…" she argued confused.

"No…that is my helmet…" he said pointing at the helmet that sat on his bike's seat "…this is your helmet…I can't use it now…it has this girly smell to it…I have a reputation to keep…" he joked "…it's yours" he added encouraging her to take it.

She smiled and took, holding it to her chest, as she leant over to him and pressed her lips against his once more…truth was she knew she wouldn't let him leave if he went upstairs and she really didn't want to ruin this_…so three pecks…that's all he'll get…tonight…_her mind told her, willing her to pull back from his lips.

The moment her lips escaped his, he felt his heart sink "…let me go up with you…" he pleaded shamelessly, looking deep into her eyes, and letting his arms pull her closer to him, trapping the helmet between their chests.

As she was about to say something, his lips crashed against her neck and she felt all the strength fade from her legs, but she was resolved "…Greg…Gr…hum…" she moan out trying to resist him and up to this point failing miserably "House" she said, pressing the helmet against his chest and pushing him away with it "…thank you…for the helmet and for the great night…but you really have to go…" she said trying to sound resolved.

"Fine…" he whined stepping back "…but tomorrow night after our _non-date_…you better give me a real kiss…or else I'm gonna have to break in and have my wicked way with you...and that's a promise…" he said going down the steps and sighing tiredly.

"Good night Greg…" she said stepping back into the hall of her building "…can you say something when you get home…" she asked hoping he wouldn't mock her.

"…I'll text you…" he said seriously as he moved to straddle his bike "…good night Allison…" he said just before he put his helmet on, revved the engine of his bike and disappeared from her sight.

Closing the door behind her, Cameron sighed and hugged the helmet to her chest as she moved to the stairs and back up to her apartment.

Little did House and Cameron know that their interaction at her door, had been attentively observed by a lean figure, peaking from a dark alley just across the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come on people...one review...please!!!!

I'm grovelling here...pout

Lurve you, though.


	9. Monday Night Raw

Chapter 9: Monday Night Raw

Walking into his apartment, he dropped his bag on the desk by the door, rushed into his bedroom and removed his jacket before he sank heavily onto his bed. Reaching for his cell phone he began to write a text message, while his mind drifted back to the warm pool he felt in his belly, when his lips crashed against her neck.

He snapped his phone shut, after he got the report and closed his eyes and allowed his mind to go back to the great time he had had with Cameron.

It didn't take long for him to drift into a peaceful slumber and off to dream about the wonders of being with Allison Cameron.

-------------------------------------------------

As Cameron climbed into her bed, her phone started beeping; reaching for it she snapped it open and read the text message:

_So 'Beautiful'…did you change your mind, yet?_

_G._

Cameron chuckled before she snapped her phone closed, placed it on the night table and sunk further under the covers and allowed herself to drift into a peaceful slumber.

--------------------------------------------------

House woke up at around six o'clock_…Cameron…damn…I fell asleep…_he told himself, waking up immediately, as he reached for the home phone on his night table, dialled her home number and waited impatiently for her to answer, which she did after the fifth ring.

"_Somebody better be dying…" she mumbled, in an incredibly hoarse tone into the receiver._

"Good morning sunshine…" he joked, settling back into his bed, relieved to find that she had overslept too.

"_...Oh crap, the park…I forgot, I'm so sorry…I fell asleep…" she said apologetically, the level of awakeness now evident in her tone._

"…I waited for you…" he lied_…she doesn't need to know I fell asleep…_he told himself "…I waited for hours…and you were home…sleeping in a comfortable, warm bed, while I waited in the cold, dark park…" he added dramatically.

"…_right…" she snorted "…if you had woken up and gone to the park…" she speculated "…the second you would have realised I wasn't showing up, you would have found yourself breaking into my apartment, faster than I can say…" she paused thinking "…argh…I'm too tired for this…you get the point…" she sighed out exasperated and he could hear her head sinking heavily on her pillow._

"…so we both fell asleep…" he said defensively "…shouldn't you be up and going to work…" he asked curiously.

"_Nope…" he heard her mumble into her pillow "…it's my day off…" she added, most of her statement being drowned by the fact that her face was buried into a pillow…that way what House heard was something like this: '…ay…off…", this even more aggravated by the hoarse tone in her voice, due to the fact that she screamed her lungs out the night before._

"Well, well, well…aren't you a lucky, lucky girl…" he stated with a hint of envy in his tone.

"…_you soooo hate me right now, don't you?" she said more clearly now, so he assumed she had moved her head off the pillow._

"…only a little…" he replied jokingly "…so, are you free tonight…or…did you make any plans with your inflatable friend?" he asked, hoping she would be free.

"_No…what about your inflatable friend…won't she be upset if you keep going out with me? …I don't want you to lose your sex-on-tap keg…for me…" she stated jokingly._

"…that was good…" he said admiring her recently acquired banter capabilities "…She knows the deal…no exclusiveness…" he said smirking imagining the look on Cameron's face at his statement.

"…_that's just disgusting…" she argued hoarsely "…I should tell you…if we're gonna keep doing this…there has to be some level of exclusiveness…" she stated huskily "…I don't want to be kissing you, thinking about __**if and**__**where**__ you kissed her before you came to pick me up…" she warned seriously._

"That applies to you too…" he countered "…we should make a deal…" he proposed in a serious tone.

"_Okay…what kind of deal?" she asked interested._

"Just that, for as long as we're _**non-dating **_each other…we won't be with anyone else…that way, none of us will have to worry about our respective inflatable mates…deal?" he finished.

"_Okay…deal" she said hoarsely, before he heard her turn a tap on._

"What are you doing?"

"_Taking something for the terrible ache in my throat" she answered swallowing a pill, with a gulp of water, moaning slightly at the pain it caused her to do so._

"You're the only one to blame…" he stated simply.

"…_hey…don't you have to go to work?" she asked drastically changing the subject._

"Don't you know me at all…" he answered feigning shock.

"…_silly me…" she stated sheepishly._

"…you're blowing me off…" he said matter-of-factly, but was cut off by the sound of her ringing cell phone"…is that him?" he asked quickly.

"…_no…" she stated simply "…it's my sister…she probably wants to know about last night…" she replied hoarsely._

"…I would pay to be there through that phone call, when you'll try and explain how you ended up with a barely audible voice…" he said chuckling at the thought.

"…_what do you mean…I'll tell her the truth…" she countered "…that I had an amazing night of hot, wild, mind-blowing sex with my former boss…I'm sure she'll believe me…she'll be happy for me…" she added and he could imagine the smirk on her face "…I really should answer…if I don't she'll show up and all I want is to climb back to bed and sleep all day…"_

"Okay…" he sighed out "…so…tonight is Monday…" he said simply.

"_Yap…Monday Night Raw…" she promptly stated in a husky tone._

"So…my place or yours?"

"_You decide…" she said answering the phone to her sister and mumbling something into her cell phone so she would hold._

"Okay…mine…bring pizza and beer…see you at eight…" he stated into the phone "…no anchovies…" he added "…oh and it counts as a double non-date…so I'll be expecting a real kiss…" he stated before he hung up, not expecting an answer, after he just admitted to wanting to have a date with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R, please!

Lurve, BeeBee.


	10. Wanna Pay For My Lunch?

Chapter 10:

Later that day in PPTH:

"Here you are..." Wilson stated entering an exam room, to find House stretched on the exam table "...hard at work..." he said observing his friend "...as usual..." he mocked, leaning against one of the counters.

House didn't look at his friend; instead he kept his eyes locked on his PSP.

"I called you last night..."he stated rubbing his face tiredly "...I thought we were supposed to go to the American Bash...you said you'd get tickets..." he said trying to get an explanation from his friend.

"Went with someone else" house stated simply, not looking up.

"What?" Wilson asked confused "Who?"

"A friend..." he replied vaguely.

"Honey?" Wilson asked furrowing his brow at House.

"Honey isn't a friend...she's a...sex-on-tap keg..." he corrected using Cameron's words.

Wilson shoke his head; "You're sensitiveness is mind-blowing..." he stated mockingly.

House just smirked at his friends' reaction, to the pet-name Cameron came up with for Honey.

"You're obviously not gonna tell who you went with..." he tried one last time and watching House nod his head in agreement, so he moved on: "So...tonight is Monday..." he stated dumbly.

"Sorry...got plans...but you can offer to pay for my lunch..." House threw him a bone, standing up and walking out of the room.

"If you're the one asking, than you can't really call it offering on my part..." he stated following his friend out of the exam room.

"Whatever. You're still paying for my lunch...so why argue about it..." he threw back ending the debate and heading for the cafeteria.

--

Seven o'clock in the afternoon at Cameron's apartment:

Knock...knock...knock

"I'm coming..." Cameron hoarsely shouted from her kitchen as she rushed to open the front door. "...Derek...what are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely as she opened the door to find her inflatable mate, like House had called him.

"I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by and check on you..." he stated trying to look past her and into her apartment.

"Check on me?" she asked huskily, her throat still screaming in pain every time she spoke.

"Yeah...what happened to your voice?" he asked frowning at her.

"I woke up like this..." she replied dismissively in a gruff tone "...why were you in the neighbourhood, you live on the other side of town..." she asked confused, leaning against her doorframe and closing the door ever so slightly so he couldn't look inside.

"I wanted to see you..." he confessed "...did you have fun on your date last night?" he asked looking up to meet her gaze.

"It wasn't a date" she stated simply, getting upset at the man standing in front of her.

"You kissed him..." he shot bitterly at her.

Cameron's eyes widened; "How do you know I kissed him?" she asked standing up straight "...were you here last night...were you spying on me?" she questioned, sensing her anger build up inside herself.

He felt it too and winced at the gruff and angry tone in her voice; "I was around...I stopped by and saw you kissing him..." he practically shouted at her.

"Derek..." she stopped trying to find something to say, but she was too pissed to think "...you're creeping me out..." she stated simply looking into his clingy green eyes.

"I worry about you..." he said defensively in a much calmer tone.

"Well don't...please don't...and stop spying on me...it's creepy..." she said glaring at him "...so go...away..." she ordered gruffly.

"You don't want to do something?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"Not after I know you've been spying on me...you're lucky I'm still talking to you...go home...just go...I really don't want to talk to you right now...bye" she said closing the door on his face.

Outside, Derek closed his eyes and counted to ten, calming himself down, while chanting a mantra in his mind: _...you'll be mine...you'll be mine...you will be mine..._as he moved to the stairs, out of her apartment and into his car, speeding away from building.

Cameron watched his car speed away and sighed in relief, glad to have gotten rid of him_...for now..._her mind told her, making her furrow her brow in concern.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she looked at the watch on the kitchen wall and found it was seven thirty and so she got her purse and her coat and left, to go get pizza and beer, before going to House's place for their **_double non-date_**...or like she called it their **_date_**.

--

So Sorry for taking forever to update this, but I've been a little busy...S. Sorry! )

Lurve and Hugs!

Please R&R, you know how to do it...clickidy click on the button bellow, pwease! P


	11. Double NonDate Part I

Chapter 11: Double Non-Date Part I

At eight fifteen, there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it, not bothering to check who it was "You're late..." he said looking through her rather than at her, as he moved aside to let her in.

"I'm sorry..."she said standing in his living room with a pizza cartoon on her right hand and a six-pack on her left one.

He turned and looked at her for the first time that night; she was wearing a pair of black flip-flops, exposing her discreetly manicured toes and the soft looking skin there; looking up, he found her wearing a pair of dark-blue low-rider jeans, fitting her perfectly and, much like in the night before, exposing her amazing hipbones, for which he was beginning to fall for; moving to her torso, he saw a black and well-fitted Duran Duran t-shirt, that accentuated the curve of her breasts and ended just bellow her navel, giving him a very exciting view of her lower-abdomen; he willed his eyes to move up, to find her curls, draped loosely around her shoulders.

His eyes widened when he realised she was walking up to him, "...you're drooling..." she said standing on the tip of her toes, only a few inches separating their warm bodies.

He grinned, as his hands moved to rest on her hips, pulling her to him the rest of the way, making her lose her balance and reach around his neck to steady herself "...you look good..." he stated, leaning down to nuzzle her neck "...you smell even better..." he said pulling back and staring into her eyes "...I wonder if you taste even better..." he wondered, watching as she discreetly trailed her tongue across her bottom-lip.

"Too bad we're not dating..." she said pulling away from his embrace and moving to sit on the couch "...if we were maybe you would know by the end of the night..." she added turning the TV on "...go get some napkins and come sit...we're missing it..." she said opening the pizza box and removing two bottles of beer from the pack.

House chuckled quietly, before he moved to the kitchen, coming back shortly after with said napkins and taking a seat on his couch next to Cameron, their bodies only a few inches apart.

--

The evening went amazingly well, they cheered and booed through mouthfuls of pizza, until the pizza was gone and the wrestling match ended.

"That was awesome..." she blurted out as she sank back onto his couch, curling her legs onto her side and leaning her head onto the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked from what seemed to be the front door.

She opened her eyes and looked back towards the front door "Do you want me to leave already?" she asked sitting up and turning to face him.

"No...we're both leaving...come on..." he said opening the door.

"You don't have to take me home" she said reaching the door.

"I won't...not yet" he replied winking at her, placing his right hand on her lower back and gently pushing her through the open door.

"I didn't know we were going out, so I didn't bring the helmet" she said as they went down the front steps of his building.

"That's okay, we're taking the car..." he said unlocking it and moving to the driver's side.

About fifteen minutes later he parked the car on a hill and got out "...what are we doing at the top of a hill?" she asked stepping out of the car and walking a little up the hill, to observe the landscape.

"...something I haven't done in a long time..." he said pulling golf bag from the trunk of his car "...can you jump?" he asked looking at her, as she walked up to him to stand in front of a fence a few inches higher than House.

"You mean can I trespass?" she asked sarcastically.

"...jump...trespass, sounds about the same to me..." he said as he closed the golf bag and throw it over the fence, as he stood next to it and held his hand up for her to take it.

"You're serious..." she asked looking down at his hand.

"Come on...I did say it would be a double non-date...I can't get a real kiss if you don't come on the second part of the non-date with me..." he whined.

"I'll kiss you..." she countered "...I just don't want to go to jail..." she said looking seriously into his eyes.

"...tempting..." he said considering her offer "...but if we jump in there, I'll get to grope you and kiss you...if we leave now, all I'll get is a kiss...its dilemma..." he said jokingly "...come on" he said willing her to take his hand and jump over the fence.

Which she did and soon he followed her, they walked up to the place where the golf-cars were parked and settled into one and drove off to the green.

As they reached the first hole, they stepped out of the car and headed to the green.

"I'll go first" he said retrieving a number one wood club and positioning himself to make his shot.

"...wow..." Cameron let out as she watched the ball disappear into the night "...you're good..." she mumbled as he handed her the club.

"...you go..."

"I can't do it...I suck at this...you should see me playing mini-golf..." she said looking into the distance.

"Try it" he encouraged.

So she tried to position herself and swung disastrously, not hitting anything, but grass, throwing her own body into a 360 degree spin, crashing clumsily to the floor.

House laughed out loud, unable to hold it in, as she simply sat on the floor fuming "...come here..." he said holding his hands up for her to take them, which she did.

"I told you, I sucked..." she whined, as she brushed the grass of her clothes.

"I'll help you..."

"You'll grope me..." she corrected.

"...help...grope..." he said handing her the club once again.

And so House moved to stand behind her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back so her back would rest against his chest; he let his hands move slowly down her hips and slid them to the front of her thighs, as he pressed them against the front of his own thighs, forcing her to rest her backside against the front of his pants_...oh...my...God..._they thought as they felt the others whole body pressed against their own, closing their eyes, to better enjoy the moment.

Then slowly he slid his hands to rest over hers and began to swing them slowly "...before you move to hit it...you just swing towards it, loosen up, unclench..." he mumbled into her neck as he placed a chastise kiss on it and felt her shiver under his body.

"I'm not clenching..." she breathed out "...how much longer until we actually hit the ball?" she asked hoarsely, enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

"Just one minute..." he mumbled into her hair "...this is better than I remembered..." he confessed before he began swing the club again, finally hitting the ball far into the night.

"Cool..." she stated watching the ball disappear into the night "...this..." she said sinking further into his body "...is much better than mini-golf."

They played for at least two and a half hours, not surprisingly that had to cheat all the way through the ten holes they played, because they couldn't see where their balls landed.

"Okay..." she said sitting down and sighing tiredly "...this is fun, but I can't see anything within a fifteen feet radius and I'm tired of losing..." she whined looking up at him.

"Wow...Dr. Cameron I never pegged you for a sore loser..." he mocked taking a seat on the grass next to her.

"I don't have a problem with losing..." she argued "...I do have a problem with losing, because you are too lazy to walk three feet to get your ball..." she explained, looking into his eyes and acknowledging the mischievous glint in them.

"Is it time for us to kiss yet..." he asked smirking intently at her.

Cameron smiled at him and nodded affirmatively; and so House moved to close the gap between them, until their lips met.

At first he settled for tasting her soft lips, but soon felt it wasn't enough and so he took her lower-lip between his teeth and nibbled slightly on it, making her shiver and immediately wrap her arms around his neck; he sucked on her lower-lip and slowly ran his tongue across it, begging her to open up to him, which she did, parting her lips and allowing his experienced tongue to explore her awaiting mouth, soon she found herself sucking on his tongue, tasting and relishing on the intruder, as his right hand moved through her hair, pulling her even closer to him and he slowly began to push her back, following her, until they were both lying on the grass, Cameron lying on her back and House lying on his side, placing his right leg between hers and leaning on his left elbow for support.

His right hand began to move down her neck, her shoulders and down her sides resting on her exposed hipbone, holding her to the ground as he moved to rest half of his body on hers.

The kiss grew fierce and selfish, both wanting to taste every inch of the others mouth, as their hands groped and felt every inch of the others body, pushing and pulling the other body away and then even closer, enjoying the way it felt to be closer and closer to one another.

--

Please R&R, because I love it when you do!! P

Lurve and Hugs!

BeeBee


	12. Double NonDate Part II

Chapter 11: Double Non-Date Part II

"House..." she warned, dropping her left hand from the back of his neck, to wrap her small hand around his right wrist, to stop it from moving any further under her t-shirt.

"What?" he mumbled sheepishly, after he pulled back from her lips, looking down at her with the most innocent look he could muster.

"No second base until the sixth non-date..." she said tightening her grip on his wrist, to make a better point.

"I wasn't going for second base..." he said innocently "...I was just...just...argh, please..." he mumbled dropping his head into the crook of her neck.

She giggled as she felt him scrap his stubbled chin against her soft skin "...House..." she sighed out.

"You know you want to..." he mumbled as his right hand moved lower to feel the soft and cool skin of her lower-abdomen.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his breath on her neck and of his callous hand on her soft, taught lower-belly "...well, it's definitely not going to happen here..." she said and immediately chuckled as his head snapped up to look into her eyes.

"Seriously?" he asked hopefully.

"Not here..." she repeated just before she brushed her lips against his.

The second her lips left his, he was pulling them onto a standing position and picking up the golf bag as they headed back to the golf-car and driving back to the car park.

They jumped back and rushed to his car, he threw the golf bag into the trunk and got in "...yours..." she says, answering the question he never got the chance to ask.

--

Reaching the street, he parked the car and they rushed to his door and into his apartment.

The second he was in, he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her through the door, closing it behind her, crashing his lips against hers in a desperate kiss.

Slowly they moved to the little table, House kept by his door, where he deposited his keys whenever he'd get home; his hands moved from their spot at her hips, down to trail lightly the curve if her backside, locking where her backside ended and her thighs began; gently he parted her thighs and pulled her up, onto the little table, which didn't really serve for any kind of support, since it was only a few inches wide; so wrapping her legs together behind his back, he thrusted his hips forward, pressing himself against her core, making her pull back from his lips to release a desperate and shaky whimper, as she felt his already hard member press against her core.

Instinctively, she locked her ankles on his lower-back and succeeded in bringing him closer, she threw her head back into the wall, not caring that it hurt, when she felt him suck on her neck, while thrusting his hips against hers with more intent.

"...please..." she moaned huskily, as she felt his left hand move to cup her through her t-shirt and gently brush against her hardened nipple, making her cry out his name.

Her hands moved down from his neck, feeling every inch of his back, resting at the hem of his t-shirt, before going up and under it, relishing the softness of his taught back.

He gasped feeling her nails dig into his lower-back, encouraging him to move even closer to her, which he did, making them whimper as their hips met once more.

In one swift move she pulled his shirt over his head, making him pull back from her neck and allowing her to take a good look at his muscled chest and taught abdomen "...nice..." she mumbled with a satisfied smirk on her face.

He smiled; and watched as she moved to remove her own shirt, exposing a lacy pink bra, that had House's blood rush south and his heart beat faster "...very nice..." he mumbled, sliding his hands up her thighs and placing them on her amazing backside, he picked her up - her hands moving immediately to his shoulders for balance - and carried her to his bedroom, all the way, they're lips not wavering from the others.

Once in the bedroom, he moved her to lay her sideways on his huge bed, her legs never unwrapping from around him, as he hovered over her, with his knees on the bed, leaning over her; they resumed their attack on each others lips and House's moved down her neck and onto her clavicles; his hands slid down her sides, his left hand moved to her hip and stopped there, while his right hand traced the waistband of her jeans, eliciting a whimper from her.

Cameron gasped, when she felt him settle down on top of her, pressing her to the mattress and resting happily between legs; her hands moved down his back, memorizing every taught muscle, gently scrapping her nails on his soft and slightly sweaty skin. His lips moving down her clavicles, his stubble scraping against her skin, making her squirm beneath him, then she felt something_...something weird...weird...good weird..._her mind tells her while she struggles to understand what it is...then it hit her "...House...you're vibrating..." she panted into his neck.

He pulled back slowly and reached for his jeans pocket, snapped open: "What?" he barked into the phone, dropping his head in the crook of her neck and taking in her sweet scent.

"NO" he shouted into the receiver lifting his head "Go away" he said into the phone "No, you will not use your key..." he stated seriously into the phone "...fine...I'll open the dmn door..." he sighed sitting back on the balls of his feet and snapping the phone shut.

Cameron looked up at him with a questioning look in her face; he sighed exasperatedly "...Wilson's here..." he explained looking disappointed, "...if I don't open the door, he'll open it with his key..."

"I don't really want him to see me here..." she said carefully.

"If he does...we'll...I'll never hear the end of it..." he sighed "...do you mind waiting here, until I get him to go home and cry himself to sleep..." he asked leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"Nope...just don't take too long..." she said as she returned the kiss and pushed him away "...the sooner you'll go...the sooner you'll be back..."

"Fine..." he sighed as he moved to stand, picked up a washed t-shirt and threw it on, just before winking at her, mouthing an apology and closing the door behind him.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Please R&R...pwetty pwease!! bats lashes

Lurve and Hugs all yas tight!!

BeeBee


	13. I'm Not Telling You

Chapter 12: I'm Not Telling You

"What do you want?" House said coldly the moment he opened his door "Make it quick" he added leaning against the doorframe and closing the door a little more.

"...wow...okay...who did you go with?" Wilson asked seriously.

"You're joking, right?" he asked looking upset "You came here so I would tell you who I went to the Bash with...look I know you have _feelings_ for me..." he stated making a disgusted face "...but I told you, you're not my type...I like them small and feminine...like Chase..." he added sarcastically, with his best dreamy look.

Wilson dropped his gaze to the floor and instantly his eyes widened, he reached down and stood back up, holding a small black t-shirt between his index and his thumb, giving House a questioning look.

House snatched it from his hand and threw it over his back "...I'm not telling you..." he stated simply.

"If it's not Honey...who is she?" Wilson asked not giving up.

House sighed exasperatedly; "...remember when you didn't tell me about your 'relationship' with your terminal patient?" he asked tiredly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wilson asked annoyed.

House gasped and shoke his head frustrated; "You didn't tell me about it, because you didn't wanted me to mess it up for you, say something stupid, make her leave, thinking that you're an idiot...like I usually do.." he pause and Wilson nodded affirmatively.

So he continued "Well...this is it for me...she's my 'terminal patient'..." he eyes narrowed as he searched Wilson's expression for a sign that he understood what he had meant with his statement...he didn't find it.

"You are so not as smart as you think..." he stated irritably stepping back and letting Wilson walk past him, exhaling deeply as he watched his friend take a seat on his couch.

"Sure...make yourself at home..." House said walking into his kitchen, throwing his arms up in exasperation "...kick off your shoes, sit back and enjoy ruining any chance of me getting laid tonight..." he mumbled into his fridge as he got two beers, before he walked back into the living room and took a seat next to his friend.

"...thanks..." Wilson said taking the beer from House's hand and turning the TV on.

"I hate you so much right now..." House said before he took a long sip of his beer "...once you're done with that beer...you're out of here" he said matter-of-factly.

Unfortunately for House, that beer never ended; and two hours later he managed to cut the roots Wilson had planted on his couch and kick his sorry behind out his of his apartment.

Rushing back to his room, he wasn't too surprised to find a beautiful half-naked woman curled up onto her side on the left side of his bed, hugging his pillow to her bare, except for her bra, chest.

_...note to self: kill Wilson...give him a slow, painful death..._he thought to himself as he took his shirt off and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, facing Cameron.

He placed his hand on her left shoulder and gently nudged her "...Cameron..." he whispered once "...Allison..." he whispered again and smiled as he watched the bridge of her nose wrinkle slightly as she struggled to remain sleeping; he placed a tender kiss on her shoulder and she, finally, opened her eyes slowly.

"...what...took you...so long?" she mumbled into his pillow.

"I have to get a new friend..." he stated matter-of-factly "...Wilson's too needy..." he joked brushing the hair away from her face "...here...put that on and take your pants off..." he said handing her the shirt he had been wearing, before he stood and stripped to his boxers.

Barely opening her eyes, she did what she was told and quickly disposed of her clothes, throwing his t-shirt on instead.

"Scoot..." he said standing up next to the bed.

"...what...about...the...sex..." she yawed out as she scooted to the middle of the bed.

"You're barely awake...I'm too tired from all the whining I had to endure from my pseudo-best friend...will do it in the morning..." he whispered in a gruff voice as he lay down beside her, outstretching his left arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Which she did willingly, once he had settled further into the bed, snuggling up to his side, placing her left leg on his left one and her hand on his chest, letting her index finger trace random patterns on it "...good night Greg..." she mumbled into his shoulder half-asleep.

"...good night Allison..." he sighed out_...note to self: thank __Wilson__, before I kill him..._he told himself, as he breathed in the fruity scent of her shampoo and closed his eyes.

Please read and review...pretty please!! )

Lurve,

BeeBee


	14. Author's Note to my lovely readers

Hello...

I'm sory, it's not an update...I'm feeling a little down...

The flu sucks, btw and I'm in a lot of pain...

So...here's my request and forgive me if I seem ungrateful, that's not my intention at all, but I NEED some luvin'!!

And said 'luvin'' can be in the form of reviews...smiles hopefully

Pwease send some love to me!! bats lashes

I lurve ya all THIS much streches arms as wide as they can go and bear in mind the more reviews the quicker I'll get better and the quicker I'll post!

smiles wickedly

Lurve and Hugs!

BeeBee


	15. Not You

Chapter 13: Not You

House woke up to a tender tickling sensation on his abdomen. He smiled slightly and took a deep breath, his senses instantly being flooded by that sweet fruity scent that rocked him to sleep earlier. Reluctantly his eyes fluttered open, his vision still blurry as the first morning rays of the shinning morning sun made him squint annoyingly as he fixed them in the ceiling hoping to clear the drowsiness from them permanently.

The tickling feeling moved to his lower abdomen, tracing the waistband of his boxers teasingly, as he suddenly became aware of the warm body tightly pressed to his left side. Slowly he turned his head to find Cameron snuggled up to him, as the nails of her left hand ran lightly to and fro his exposed abdomen, gently playing with the scarce little hairs that went from under his navel down into his boxers.

"That feels good…" he mumbled into her hair, wrapping his left arm tighter around her and kissing the crown of her head.

"Morning" she mumbled into chest "thanks for being my pillow last night" she added lifting her head to rest her chin on his shoulder, flashing him a lazy little smile.

House smirked as he felt her hand flatten on his lower-abdomen; his right hand moving to brush a stray hazelnut curl from her eyes, before cupping her jaw lightly. This made her smile widen as she dropped another kiss to the base of his neck.

He frowned, his thumb brushing across her bottom-lip. "What?" he asked her quietly when she just kept grinning up at him.

"Is it too early for sex?" she asked with an innocent glint in her eyes.

"No" he replied simply, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her up, so that they were at eye-level. Slowly they moved to close the gap, between them, their lips touching for the first time that day, sending tiny jolts up and down their bodies as they moved languidly against each other.

Cameron quickly deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his lips before finally partying them with it, sneaking her way into his mouth, but the second their tongues touched and their mouths opened wider they instantly pulled back, their faces contorted in something close to confusion and just a little disgust.

House was the first to break the silence, placing one hand over his mouth, while the other laced through her messy hair. "What do you say we brush first?" his question muffled by his hand. Cameron chuckled and nodded.

House watched as she stood and moved out of his room, wearing his Status Quo t-shirt, from under it, picked a pair of lacy pink fitted shorts, matching the pink lacy bra that laid forgotten on the floor of his bedroom, that made his heart skip a beat, as her hips swayed from side to side until they disappeared into his hallway. He sighed contently and got up, following her into his bathroom.

After they brushed their teeth, House using his brush once Cameron was done with it…which usually would upset him, but for some reason this time he didn't really mind it at all.

"Wait…" he said as she walked out of the bathroom.

She stopped and turned to face him and was taken by surprise as his lips came crashing against hers in a longing kiss.

With their lips still connected, he bent down slowly to lock his right forearm behind her knees and pull her up, making her squeal in surprise as he did so, placing his left arm around her back to balance her. He moved quickly to his bedroom and placed her on the centre of the bed, hovering over her and tugging at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and exposing as much skin as possible.

He pulled away from her lips to pull the shirt over her head, exposing her bare chest and lightly running his fingers down her bare and soft skin, causing goosebumps to break wherever his fingers had touched, only stopping to trace the waistband of her lacy shorts, making her shiver in anticipation.

Lowering his head he kissed the path his fingers had traced before, paying special attention to her breasts, taking her nipples into his mouth and sucking gently on them, one out of time, until they stood in attention; and he resumed his path down her chest, sucking on her navel, making her moan in appreciation, before he tugged at the hem of her lingerie shorts and pulled them down her slender hips and beautiful legs, throwing them across the room.

He sat back watching her laying there, completely exposed, enjoying the way the first beams of the morning sun shun into his room and lit her body, making her skin light up. He was snapped back from his reverie, when he felt her right foot, move to his chest and slowly make its way down his abdomen, to rest on top of the bulge of his boxers, applying the sweetest amount of pressure on it, releasing a deep grunt from his lips and instantly making him leant forward and place himself between her willingly parted legs.

Placing half his weight on her and half on his forearms, that rested at each side of her head, his hands digging into her hair, as his tongue sought entry to her warm and delicious mouth, after a few moments he felt her hands run down his back and pull the waistband of his boxers down the curve of his ss, his right hand moving to help and successfully removing them, discarding them somewhere in the room, replacing his hand on her hair he focused on the kiss and the way her nails felt digging into his skin as he re-positioned himself on top of her.

As he revelled on the feel of having her in his bed and feeling her move ever so provocatively under him, something in his mind clicked…

Pulling back from her mouth, he looked into her eyes and could swear he saw a glimmer of fear, so he moved quickly, opening the top drawer on the night table and rummaging through it, not letting his eyes leave her face, reassuring her that he wasn't having second thoughts.

Once he picked up what he had been looking for and lifted it from the drawer, so she could see what he was holding, he saw her smile tenderly at him, "…I'm on the pill…you don't have to…" she whispered; and for a moment he couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind_:…maybe she tells him the same thing…_and he couldn't help the slight frown that crossed his forehead, as he struggled to get rid of the image of Allison in someone else's arms…his Allison.

Watching the frown begin to take over his once relaxed features, Cameron winced, thinking_:…maybe he thinks I tell Derek that…_and so she cradled his face in her hands and kissed his lips chastely before she added in a husky whisper: "…_**you **_don't have to…_**you**_…"

House felt his mind ease with her words and leant forward to kiss her deeply, dropping the condom back into the drawer, closing it and returning his hand to her hair, looking forward to being buried and bare deep within her.

For the longest time they just kissed, enjoying the feel of the other's body pressing against their own, as his hands slid down her sides, feeling the soft skin and memorizing every inch of her; her right hand massaged his scalp as her left moved down his back, memorizing every muscle and curve in his toned back, until it reached the curve of his ss and she dug her nails gently into it, encouraging him to make the next move.

The feel of her nails digging slightly into his ss, along with the feel of her ankles locking together on his upper-thighs, making her hips buck up and ground against his, were all the incentive he needed, flattening his hands on the mattress, at each side of her head, while his tongue continued to battle hers, he slowly push himself up on the bed, and pressed the tip of his erection, against her centre, making her moan into his mouth at the gentlest touch.

Feeling even more encouraged, he pushed himself up the rest of the way, entering her carefully, afraid of breaking her, as he moved further into her welcoming warmth he felt himself respond to her immediately, feeling himself grow harder than he ever thought possible as he felt her walls wrapping around him, in what could only be the beginning of her climax_…it feels so good…she's perfect…_his mind told him as he began to move in and out of her in a deep and tentative rhythm.

Soon Cameron's nails dug into his back as she struggled to hold back and make that moment last just a little longer. Feeling herself closer and closer, she couldn't help when a desperate cry escaped her lips and echoed through the room, making him increase his rhythm as she began to clutch around him, bringing him over with her, it didn't take long for his own cry to follow hers as he mumbled her name out and into her hair, as his head fell to rest on the pillow, next to hers and his hips jerked awkwardly, as her walls quivered around him, draining him into her. Leaving him empty, tired, sweaty and thoroughly content, something he hadn't been in a long time.

They laid in that strange embrace until their breaths and heart beats became normal again, neither one wanting to move or say anything, both simply focused on taking as much from that moment as they could; her hands moved soothingly up and down his back, as his hands massaged her scalp gently.

--

So Sorry for the delay, but RL has been hectic...--'

Thank you so so much for all your amazing reviews and get well wishes! You are the best readers EVER!!

squishes you all

Lurve and hugs!

BeeBee


End file.
